Miraculous Crossover
by MissLogophile
Summary: A strange akuma leads to the crossover of two unlikely worlds. Or, the time when Usui and Misaki met Adrien and Marinette. Oneshot. Credit for the image goes to its creator.


Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir OR Kaichou-wa Maid Sama

* * *

 **Chapter 1: What's on your mind?**

* * *

Adrien let out a sigh which was part yearning, part contented as he shut the volume and fell back on his bed.

His kwami, who nine out of ten times was sure to be found indulging in his favourite pastime, threw a brief, disinterested glance his way. "You reading those anime things again, kid?" He never could understand how anyone could like those things. Or how anyone could like things other than cheese.

"It's _manga,_ Plagg," the golden-haired boy replied distractedly, too used to his kwami's behaviour to utter a reproach.

"Whaeffer," Plagg mumbled, mouth full.

.

He started up the stairs towards his immense bookshelves, the events of the manga still playing on his mind in a loop. Adrien had a huge collection of books, which comprised of classics, fiction, non-fiction, comics, and of course mangas. He had read almost all of the books, and liked them, especially the mangas. What could he say? He supposed he was somewhat of an otaku.

.

 _Usui and Misaki. Such a wonderful pair they make._

 _I wish my lady and me were like that._

 _._

Not for the first time, he imagined his lady and him in anime-like situations, pouting when he realized that those things probably wouldn't occur in real life.

 _Actually,_ he mused as he returned the volume to its proper place, _Come to think of it, we are kind of similar to them._ He paused.

Misaki was like Ladybug, bold, brave and never afraid to speak her mind. Always standing up for the underdog, and never hesitating to help others in need.

He- or rather, Chat Noir- was like Usui. Tall, mysterious, laidback, not to mention flirty (but only with his lady!) and always following the lead of the girl he loved.

A tiny chuckle escaped his throat as he realized, with a surprised start, just how similar they were. Huh. Who knew, right? Maybe his life was kind of like an anime. How many people could boast of having superpowers, after all? The model grinned to himself.

 _And looks, too,_ he thought, snorting. A sudden image of Misaki and Usui, dressed as Ladybug and Chat Noir, came into his mind and he laughed outright. _What even. That's hilarious._

 _._

Suddenly at that precise moment, a bright white light passed through the room, covering everything in its path.

Adrien tensed immediately, senses on alert. Bright white lights did NOT flash randomly for no reason.

He glanced down at the reluctant kwami, who had already started to whine about people disturbing him during his precious 'cheese' time, whatever that was. Ignoring the ranting kwami, whose arguments he had probably heard a thousand times, he called for his transformation. "Plagg, claws out!"

.

.

Leaping out of his room, Chat let his eyes scour the horizon for any sign of activity. What he saw on the streets made him pause in surprise.

People were screaming, running from whatever- he couldn't find a word to classify all the random things- was chasing them.

He joined his superhero counterpart on a roof, who was also staring open-mouthed at the bizarre stuff going on below.

All sorts of random things seemed to be happening. A small girl was running away, crying, as a giant puppy chased her, wagging its tail happily. A man was eating a buffet, all by himself, right there on the road, while another man was hugging a small boy and silently crying. A lady was squealing in excitement as her bewildered husband purchased her a diamond necklace obviously against his will.

"My lady," Chat somehow managed to find his voice amidst all the chaos that were going on. "What in the world is going _on?"_ He stared at the street, unwilling to tear his eyes away from such a confusing commotion.

"Your guess is as good as mine," The spotted heroine tore her eyes away from the chaos below, and finally focused on her partner standing beside her. "Where is the akuma who started all- _this?"_ She gestured helplessly towards the chaotic activity.

.

As if on cue, the akumatized person appeared out of nowhere, a purple mask glowing over his face. He was outfitted with a strange, multicoloured suit, which covered him from head to toe. There was a cap-like thing on his forehead, which had a fan with three blades sticking out of it. Not the first weird akuma they had seen, but still, out there in the ranks of bizarre ones.

"Who are you, Mr Multicoloured?" Chat Noir yelled as the two of them got into their positions, weapons at the ready.

"I am L'Imaginateur!" the akuma bellowed in rage, shooting beams of light at the two of them. They dodged easily, barely breaking a sweat.

"L'Imaginateur?" Chat Noir repeated, understanding suddenly dawning on him. "So all these random things happening are the…..product of people's imagination?" He reached behind his back for his trusty staff, spinning it to shield himself against the onslaught.

"Yes!" Ladybug dodged a beam of white light, taking out her own yo-yo. "And it must have been when that light flashed over the city!" she realized.

"Right! So if everyone's imaginations… or rather, whatever they were thinking of at that time- have become real- shouldn't the same apply to us too….." he trailed off as the two of them glanced at each other in growing dread, panic taking over their features.

.

 _Oh no. This was not happening._

* * *

Meanwhile, nearby the scene of action, a strange pair was observing each other in utter bewilderment.

"Weren't we in Japan just now? What happened? And why am I dressed like this?" a raven-haired girl asked, confused and wondering. She pinched at her skin-tight attire uncomfortably, not liking it much.

"I have no idea," her companion answered, observing his own black attire with a frown.

"Say," the girl turned towards the golden-haired boy with a frown, "You didn't bring us to your alien planet or anything, right?" Sweat dropped off her face as she stared at him in horror. Surely he couldn't have- but wasn't that-

The guy snorted, standing up and helping her to her feet. "Ayuzawa, that's just a joke, remember?" He said, only half sarcastically, as he took note of their surroundings.

"Well, with the way things are going, anything could be possible." Misaki uttered darkly as she peered out from behind the pillar. " _Nani?_ Usui, look!" she pointed frantically, eyes widening in confusion.

Usui peered out, taking in the strange occurrences with a frown. "Huh, this is turning out to be weirder than I thought."

.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Save me, please!" a woman ran up to them, speaking what seemed like gibberish to Misaki. She tried to make sense of what the frantic woman was talking, only to realize, in horror, that she couldn't understand a single word.

"I can't understand what she's saying!" Misaki turned to Usui, eyes wide.

"Don't worry, I can handle this." Clearing his throat, Usui spoke in a language that Misaki couldn't recognize. _"Parlez-vous anglaise, s'il vous plait?"_

The lady looked confused, before rattling off a string of sentences in English. Misaki could only grasp a few words, here and there, but Usui was nodding along intently, conversing with the lady. He even questioned her about something.

Misaki pouted adorably. She knew he knew English, what with being half-British and all, but this was taking it a bit too far.

.

Finally, he thanked her and she left. Turning to Misaki, Usui raised his eyebrow at the look on her face. "What?"

"Why do you have to be so damn good at everything?" Misaki grumbled under her breath. Takumi caught it nonetheless.

"Hey, if I didn't know French or English, we'd be unable to communicate with people, you know. So be glad," He pointed out, smirking. "Although, even you can't deny that I'm pretty perfect." He struck a pose.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Misaki rolled her eyes, supressing a smile, then suddenly gasped as his words sunk in. "FRENCH? WE'RE IN FRANCE?" she all but yelled as realization dawned on her.

"Paris, actually." Usui corrected. "And apparently, we are the superheroes of this city." He gestured to their suits, which, as you may have guessed, were strikingly identical to Ladybug's and Chat Noir's magical ones.

"NANI? Whuh-what-why….." the poor bewildered girl floundered, at a loss for words. "How are you so calm?" she accused the alien hysterically.

"I'm really not." The so-called 'alien' raked a hand through his blond hair, and she blushed, much to her chagrin. Why did he look so _good_ when he did that? He really was perfect, not that Misaki would ever inflate his ego by saying so. (Not to mention how hot he looked in a _catsuit,_ of all things. Misaki was certain Usui could wear a trash bag and still look attractive). "I'm as worried as you are. But as long as we're together, it'll be fine. We'll find a way out." He smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles at her, and she felt her heart rate speed up.

.

 _This baka, why does he have to be so sweet-lipped? I hate it when he does that! Dispensing disgusting pheromones all over the place!_

Before she could utter a cutting retort, he spoke up. "Besides," he glanced at her casually and she could almost feel the hunger darkening his eyes. It made her shiver involuntarily. "I really like seeing you in that skin-tight suit." He whispered huskily.

.

Misaki blushed furiously, her face nearly rivalling the red of her outfit. "BAKA!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh," a new voice spoke up from behind them, and the two turned simultaneously.

Misaki gasped. "They look the same as us!"

"Mini-versions of us," Usui added unhelpfully, still calm.

The four of them stared at each other, before all of them (with the exception of Usui) simultaneously yelled WHATTTTT?!

.

"I remember who they are!" Misaki snapped her fingers, a lightbulb lighting up in her head. "They're that show! _Mirakirasu Redibagu!_ Suzuna watches it all the time. It's some magical girl show."

"So basically, you're saying that we're in their… universe?" Usui said thoughtfully.

"This is making my head ache." Misaki grumbled. "You know what, all of this is not real. It can't be. It's just one, big, long, REALLY weird dream. We'll be waking up anytime soon, haha! Just see!" She laughed fakely, trying to convince herself.

"I don't know, seems pretty real to me," Usui shrugged.

.

As the two of them argued, Ladybug turned to Chat Noir in bewilderment.

"What are they saying? Why can't I understand them? Why are they dressed like _us?"_ she questioned him, as if he knew the answers to their current predicament. He held up a hand in protest.

"Hahahaha…. Whoops?" Chat Noir chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his head, and Ladybug felt her eye twitch. Of course.

"I should have known," she facepalmed. "This is from your imagination, isn't it." She stared at him, unimpressed.

"Yeah…." Chat Noir said, still sheepish. "But now at least we know who they are!" he said, trying to appear optimistic.

"You mean, _you_ know who they are," she deadpanned. "I certainly don't."

"They're Misaki and Usui from _Kaichou-wa Maid Sama."_ He informed her, and her face lit up.

"Ohh! I love that anime!" Ladybug exclaimed, taking in their sort-of doppelgangers with newfound interest.

"Mine too. See? I _knew_ we were soulmates." He angled his body towards her, waggling his eyebrows and smirking.

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug pushed him away by the nose. "Back to the topic. Why are they dressed as _us?"_ Her eyebrows shot up. "I did not know you were into _that_ kind of stuff, Chat Noir." She smirked teasingly.

"My lady?" Chat blushed heavily at the implication. "Wait- _what_ kind of stuff?"

.

At the mention of their names, Usui and Misaki gaped at them, clearly shocked. Or at least Misaki did. Usui was as stoic as ever.

"They know us!" she pointed her finger at them, almost accusingly.

"We know them too. Or at least kind of," Usui reminded her.

The two superheroes stopped their bantering and glanced at each other, clearly unsure of how to handle the situation. Akumas and bad guys they could deal with, but anime come to life? Uhh…..

.

"How are they even here? Their animation style is different from ours!" Ladybug hissed.

"Now you're just breaking the fourth wall."

"Anyway, just- just say something! They're staring at us!"

The one in a catsuit- who looked freakishly similar to Usui- stepped forward. "It's so nice to meet you," he said in perfect English. "I'm sorry, I'm kind of responsible for bringing you here." He confessed as the girl in the ladybug suit snorted in derision.

All Misaki could do was stare, but luckily, Usui stepped in. "Same here," he said smoothly. "Do you mind explaining to us the exact situation?"

As the two conversed, Ladybug, feeling awkward just standing around, approached Misaki shyly and waved. After a second of hesitation, Misaki waved back. _No harm in waving….. but they are strangers…._

"So uh- Misaki right?" she started, speaking slowly, as if talking to a wild animal that would run away any second, and Misaki nodded, comprehendingly. "I'm Ladybug."

"Hi," Misaki stated, not sure how to continue. "Uh- you are- a magical girl right?" she said, brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to remember Suzuna's enthusiastic ramblings (which she somehow manged with a stoic face. Sometimes she was freakishly similar to Usui in that regard), as well as concentrate on speaking properly.

"Well, now that you put it that way- sort of?" Ladybug replied. "I love your anime," she suddenly gushed, inner fangirl emerging a little.

"Umm- thanks?" Misaki replied, confused. _Which anime? Is that something you say to someone when you meet in France?_

 _._

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir and Usui came up to the two of them, and Usui was smiling. Both Ladybug and Misaki nearly swooned, which didn't go unnoticed by Chat. "I explained everything," Chat Noir said, grinning. "Usui said that they wouldn't mind helping us defeat the akuma!"

Ladybug dragged Chat Noir a little aside. "I know they're dressed as us, but I don't think that they have the same powers," she whispered, hesitant about this new, albeit temporary, addition to their team.

"Maybe we should ask-" Chat began, only to be cut off by a new, although familiar voice. "MARINETTE!"

Out of reflex, Ladybug turned around, only to realize her position and freeze. _No no no no no no no!_

 _._

An out-of-breath Adrien Agreste ran up to them, dodging a man who was being chased by snakes (ouch, some nightmare) and beamed as he spotted her. "There you are!" His smile widened as he took in her outfit. "You're Ladybug now? When did you transform?"

Chat Noir's mouth fell open so sharply, it nearly hit the ground. "WHAT?" he screeched as Misaki and Usui looked on curiously.

Ladybug turned around desperately, trying to think of something, anything. "Chat- it's not like that- I'm not- uhh, Marinette _who?"_ she tried to play it cool.

Adrien ignored both the heroes' mind-blown state and grabbed Ladybug's hand, making her snap her head back towards him. "Marinette, my love, I'm so glad you're safe," he murmured against her hand, kissing it tenderly.

Okay, she could not explain THAT.

.

Ladybug felt the blood heat up her cheeks and drain from them simultaneously.

 _I knew my fantasies would show up and bite me in the butt sooner or later._

Chat Noir was gasping like a fish out of water, seemingly unable to articulate any words.

.

"Umm," Misaki spoke up suddenly, interrupting their freak outs. "I'm not sure, but you are Adrien, no?" she addressed Chat Noir, trying to remember the few episodes which Suzuna had forced her to watch. "So..err… how come there are two of you?" She tilted her head to the side. _This show is weird._

It was now Ladybug's turn to gasp and flounder for words. "Chat Noir? Adrien you? Chatdrien? Adrinoir?" she seemed to have lost all control of her speech.

.

.

 _Crash._ The resounding noise brought them out of their dazed state, and all of them turned towards the source of the onslaught.

"We'll talk about this later," Ladybug met his eyes, her usual mask of determination back in place, and he nodded. They were heroes first, before anything else.

* * *

All Paris could talk about for days was the surprising appearance of two pairs of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs', and the battle that followed would go down in history as one of the most unique ones in the history of akuma battles.

As it turned out, Misaki and Usui did not have the same powers that Ladybug and Chat Noir had, despite being outfitted almost identically. However, they did prove to be useful, distracting the akuma- and Hawkmoth, who was baffled at the appearance of two Ladybugs and Chat Noirs. Misaki even managed to snag the akumatized object with her yo-yo- the 'thinking cap', as Chat dubbed it- and tossed it to Ladybug with a wink.

.

Afterwards, if anyone had been watching the Agreste Mansion in the evening, they would have seen a familiar spotted heroine swinging into one of the windows. Perhaps, if they had possessed the ability to be a fly on the wall, they might have even seen the two of them stare at each other for a few moments, before jumping into each other's arms with a kiss that said it all.

So far, that had been one of the strangest akumas that Adrien and Marinette had fought against, but by the looks of it, they certainly weren't complaining.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo, in another universe-_

" _Huh?" A raven-haired girl mumbled as she sat up groggily, rubbing her sleep-heavy eyelids. "That was such a weird dream. It's all Suzuna's fault for making me watch that cartoon."_

 _She yawned once more and went back to sleep._


End file.
